


Confession

by gisyl



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Calleigh are confessing to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers:Innocent season 2

Eric was swimming his laps.

This was his way of relaxing and it gave him time to think.

He had a lot on his mind.

Their last case had been a tough one, especially on him. Being accused of making a mistake with a piece of evidence wasn`t something he had planned, and being investigated by the IAB definitely came by surprise. Luckily he was cleared of everything, but it had made him think about his work.

And then there was Calleigh.

Every time he thought of her or just heard her voice, he felt something glowing inside. He had always tried to ignore that feeling,but during the investigation of their last case, he started to feel different.

As usual, he had gone to her when H sent him a way. She was his friend and he trusted her completely. But this time, their conversation had been different. She really was worried about him and he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before.

He just couldn`t figure out what is was.

They had always been friends, from day one. Lots of laughing and flirting were a part of their friendship. It kept them sane during their job. Some people around the lab thought there was something more going on between them,but there never had been.

At least that`s what Eric thought.

Sure, there had been times he had thoughts of her being naked,he even pictured her in his arms after they made love, but he never crossed that line.He was too afraid to lose their friendship and he never thought Calleigh would feel the same way.

But talking to her about his so- called mistake and the investigation has made him think about it twice.Was it possible that she felt the same way about him but didn`t want to say it because she was afraid to lose their friendship, too? He knew he had to ask her, but he didn't know how or when.

As he was making his way through the pool, he heard something behind him. It was as if something or someone had fallen into the water.Eric looked around but he could see anything. He felt his muscles tense as he swam farther,always looking around.

Suddenly he felt someone push him, and when he turned around he saw Calleigh in the water, smiling at him.

“Hey, I knew I would find you here,” she said.

“Yeah,well “ he said,”I just needed to relax and…”

“this the only place you can do that.” Calleigh finished his sentence for him.

“Yeah”, he said, ”but what are you doing here,you`re not really a fan of swimming.”

“Well, I was looking for you, “ Calleigh said. He gave her a questioning look that made her smile. “We haven`t had the time to talk after you got cleared ,so I just thought of dropping by,.Besides,I may be beginning to like swimming” she said with a wink.

 

“Alright,” Eric said,”let`s go swimming, then.”

After a few laps they, stopped.Calleigh had some cramps and Eric had been swimming long enough.As they sat by the side of the pool, Eric thought this may be the change to ask her how she felt about him.

“Calleigh,” he said,”can I ask you something? ”

“Sure”

“Would you ever date someone from work” Eric asked.

Calleigh looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. “Depends. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you went out with Hagen and that turned out bad. So I just thought…….” Eric stopped talking and looked away. “Never mind,just forget I asked, okay.” He suddenly decided to change the topic back to their last case and his mistake.  
“So,you were worried about me?”

Calleigh looked at him and sighed. ”Well, you looked so angry and sad.  
I just though I was gonna lose you as a colleague and as a ……” There was hesitation in her voice as she struggled to find the right words. “Well, as a friend” she finally said.

Eric looked into her eyes and thought he saw the something he saw earlier.  
He took a deep breath: “you`ll never lose me as a friend or as a colleague. And he thought”I would never leave you ,because I love you but he didn`t say it out loud.

For a while, they both remained quiet,until Calleigh broke the silence.“Should we get dressed and grab something to eat”

“Sure“ Eric said. He just didn`t want to leave her yet and still had to figure out away to tell her he loved her and to find out how she felt about him.

 

They selected a restaurant just outside the city ; it was very small and intimate.  
“The perfect place to finally tell her about my feelings,” Eric thought, as they walked into the restaurant.

After they were done with dinner, Calleigh asked “why did you wanna know if I would date someone from work?”

Eric almost choked and knew nothing to say.  
Instead he just stared at her, he knew she could be persistent and if something had her attention she wouldn`t let go,but this suprised him.

“Eh,eh,I just don`t know how to say this” Eric stuttered.

“ Well,try to be honest and tell me the truth,” she just said and looked in his eyes.

That was the moment Eric knew what he had seen in her eyes and what had been there all the time: Love.He just took a deep breath and said, ”I think i`m in love with you Calleigh,but I would hate to lose you`re friendship if you….”

Eric didn`t had a change to finish his sentence because Calleigh lay her finger over his mouth to silence him. “I love you too,Eric,” she said “ I just didn`t know how to tell you,because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. But I think I`ve loved you from the moment Horatio brought you on to the team.” She stopped and looked at Eric.

He had a smile on his face ”I was feeling the same about everything.” he said while he took her hands in his and strengeld his fingers with hers.  
He felt a warm glow inside and as he looked at Calleigh he could see that she felt the same .

Now al has been said they paid for the dinner and walked out to the car.

“You know what I would like to do?” Calleigh asked.

“What?”

“I would love to walk on the beach and see the sunset.”

“That can be arranged,” Eric said and he drove them both to the beach.

As they were walking along beach, Eric suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her softly.”I`m glad I finally told you how I felt,”” he said and smiled at her,eyes full of love.

Calleigh said nothing but gave him a kiss which said everything.

The end


End file.
